


Hot dreams

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку: girl!Миша/girl!Эрик Крипке, публичный секс на нудистском пляже, можно стёб, рейтинг повыше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot dreams

\- Эрика! Прекрати! В последний раз говорю, я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом здесь! - Миша скинула руку настырной девушки со своего голого зада и попыталась отползти настолько далеко, насколько позволяло полотенце, на котором они лежали.

\- Ну Миш, ну в чем проблема? Подумаешь нудистский пляж, мы же уже занимались этим и в автобусе, и в ночном клубе, с каких это пор секс на людях стал тебя смущать? - спросила Эрика, поглаживая длинные черные волосы своей возлюбленной.

\- Секс на людях меня ни разу не смущает, - сказала Миша. - Меня смущает тот факт, что здесь все в песке, я не хочу потом выковыривать его из самых неожиданных мест. И потом, одно дело знать, что у всех окрестных мужиков на тебя стоит, и совсем другое дело видеть это воочию, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Ладно, если ты не хочешь — не буду настаивать, - Эрика легла на спину, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам.

Только Миша расслабилась, поняв, что больше приставаний не будет, как до ее слуха донеслось негромкое постанывание. Повернув голову туда, где лежала Эрика, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, Миша увидела как ее девушка, широко раздвинув и задрав ноги, мастурбирует. Одной рукой Эрика обхватила грудь, слегка пощипывая затвердевший сосок, а другой гладила себя между ног.

Кое-кто из их соседей уже заметил, чем занимается Эрика, и обратил на них свое пристальное внимание. Миша, мысленно поблагодарив их за то, что они хотя бы фотоаппараты пока не достали, решила взять все в свои руки.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такая шлюшка, - прошептала она на ухо Эрике. - Хочешь чтобы все видели и слышали, как ты кончаешь подомной? - Миша слегка прикусила ее ухо и отвела руки девушки, заменив их своими. Пальцы легко скользнули во влажное горячее отверстие, а твердые соски были восхитительно упруги на языке.

\- Мишааа! - Эрика бесстыдно стонала и извивалась под ней от удовольствия, не обращая внимания на голодные похотливые взгляды, которые бросали на них посетители пляжа.

\- Вот так, девочка моя, я сделаю так, чтобы тебе было очень, очень хорошо, - сказала Миша, нащупывая большим пальцем клитор.

\- Миша! Миша!!!

***

\- Миша!

\- А, что?! - спросил Миша, резко выныривая из своего слишком яркого и горячего сна только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что прямо перед ним стоит Эрик Крипке собственной персоной. Единственный и неповторимый создатель сериала «Сверхъестественное» взирал на внезапно покрасневшего Мишу с удивлением. Чтобы Коллинз, да покраснел?

\- Миша, тебя давно уже ждут на площадке, а ты тут спишь под палящим солнцем! И как только тебе не жарко в Кастиэлевском плаще. Пошли, сейчас будем снимать сцену с задушевными разговорами у Импалы.

\- Хорошо, Эрика. Ой, то есть я хотел сказать Эрик. Мм, слушай, ты не в курсе, купальный сезон в Ванкувере уже открылся? Не хочешь со мной на пляж сгонять? Можем и джейту с собой взять... - предложил Миша с коварной улыбкой.

 

The end


End file.
